The Witch's Last Spell
by steph2009
Summary: 'Hold on! Hold on! I'm in the past' Maka breathed out and quickly thought of a lie. Silently studying her soul, Stein raised an eyebrow. 'Panicked…cute…'
1. Chapter 1

Death the Kid and his father stood at the Mirror, watching the best scythe miester they had fight against her first real witch. Liz and Patty, clung to one another as they watched the explosions of magic and their friend darting around them.

"Aw…what's the matter, scythe girl? Can't hit me?" The witch teased. Maka Albarn growled and tightened her grip on her scythe.

"Maka, calm down…" Soul, her weapon, demanded. Maka's green eyes slid to her partner. Slowly, she breathed out. A plan was already forming in her head. When she opened her eyes again, she could hear her name being screamed. The witch was in front of her. Maka smiled and side stepped her attack, locked the blade around her throat, and sliced.

"The sands of the hourglass tick slowly away, heal the wounded and make an unwanted man see…" Maka's stared at her partner in confusion as the witch drew her last breathe. Her head rolled from her body and disappeared in a wave of smoke, leaving behind a red, pulsing soul.

Maka pondered the witch's last words as she watched Soul grabbed his dinner.

"The one hundredth soul…" Soul breathed, turning toward his friend. Maka smiled, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment. At seventeen, she had claimed one hundred souls; her mother had been twenty when she completed her first Death Scythe. Maka was torn from her thoughts by a bright powerful light she only assumed to be Soul's transformation.

Everything was silent in the basement of the school, Death and his son started awe-struck at the screen. Spirit, Maka's father, couldn't tear his eyes away from the large mirror. In the background, Liz and Patty quietly planned a celebration for their friends' achievement.

Death's sharp breathe, however, caused a pause. As Soul began his transformation, a white light was surrounding Maka. She simply stared at her partner, not realizing what was happening to her.

When the bright lights finally died down, Maka was no where to be seen on the ruined court. They watched as Soul turned to find his partner had vanished. The seer panic of his tone as he screamed out her name.

"Okay….what just happened?" Liz asked, breaking everyone out of their shocked state.

"The witch's final spell came into play…" Death stated, his usually cheery demeanor gone-replaced by a serious air.

"What kind of spell was it?" Spirit asked, biting deeply into his lip in worry and dread of the phone call he was going to have to make.

"I believe," the whole group jumped as Stein Hakase spoke, "it was a time spell. Specifically one to send our young miester back in time."

Maka stood still and waited for the dizziness to disappear.

_'Something happened, I'm not sure what, but something did…' _When the dizziness faded, Maka opened her eyes. A cemetery courtyard surrounded her, a familiar one. Eagerly, she looked around for her professor's home. Only to find an empty plot, dejected, she sank down next to a random grave. If she had paid much attention, she would have seen the name: Stein Eylon.

"Who are you?" Maka jumped, almost falling onto the grave. Her green eyes rose to see the undeniable face of Stein Hakase, only younger.

_'Hold on! Hold on! I'm in the past?' _Maka breathed out and quickly thought of a lie. Silently studying her soul, Stein raised on eyebrow.

_'Panicked…cute…' _

"I'm new here…"

"So you decide to haunt a cemetery?" Another male voice drawled. Said male stepped out from behind Hakase. Her father, Spirit Albarn, years younger stood with his hands in his pocket and a red eyebrow raised. "Are you one of the weird one's like Stein?" Maka tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"He seems normal to me…" Shock ran over both males' face. She smiled.

"Are you blind?" Spirit asked, shocked. Maka shook her head. Stein was lost in thought.

"You're odd…" Stein stated casually as he stretched his hand down to her. Without a second thought, she placed her hand in his.

"I know," was her answer and the pulled her to her feet.

"What's your name?" Stein asked.

"Maka. Maka Abercrombie." Slowly, Spirit studied the girl.

_'Nice body, same age as us…maybe…wonder if she's going to go to our school?' _

"I'm Spirit Albarn," He spoke, "this crazy son of bitch over here is Hakase Stein."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Are you going to go to our school?" Spirit asked. Maka nodded without second thought.

_'I just have to talk to who ever is in charge…' _

"Where are you staying?"

"No where, right now…" Maka answered, honestly. Spirit's eyes widened in shock.

"You're here alone?" Maka nodded.

"What about your parents?" Stein asked, his voice surprisingly close.

"Dead." Silence fell over them.

"Then you can stay with us," Spirit offered.

"No funny business…" Maka commanded, shoving her finger toward both of them. Spirit held up his hands and backed up.

"No funny business from me…"

"He's too busy obsessing over Darlene…" Stein spoke dryly. Maka blinked and watched as her father's eyes went misty.

"Darlene hates me…"

_'Darlene…my mother….' _Maka fought off laughter, then mellowed. _'If he fought for her so hard in high school, then why did he cheat on her years later? When he had her?' _

"Men are strange…" Maka muttered, unaware that Stein had caught her words. A muffled chuckle reached her ears. Spirit suddenly turned toward Maka.

"I know!" Maka tilted her head as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "you could help me make her jealous!"

"No." Maka turned her head away from him; disgust written heavily on her features.

"Please!"

"No." Maka repeated. Spirit fell away from her dejectedly. Maka glanced over to see Stein gone. She turned her back to the crying male and focused on the rigid back of his partner. His green-grey eyes were focused on the grave she had recently rested back. Slowly, Maka came up beside him.

_'Devoted mother and wife…' _Was scribed at the bottom of the stone. Maka glanced over at him in silence. Finally, he spoke:

"You have a familiarity with me, why?" Maka shrugged.

"You don't seem dangerous to me…" Stein glanced over at her slowly. Her soul screamed trusting and honesty. His eyes narrowed. His madness whispered to him.

'_More like a fluffy kitten…'_ Maka couldn't help but think. '_The older you is much more frightening and I'm willing to bet much more powerful…'_

** "We should show this little girl a lesson she'll never forget…" **

Spirit tensed and approached the two. Something in her words had struck a chord within the mad teenager. He struck out. Spirit was ready to intervene when Maka's hand grabbed his fist; she locked it underneath her arm and stepped closer toward him. Her fist raised to strike. An electric shock through her system made her stop. Perplexed, she looked down at his hand. No wavelength was coming from them. She looked back to him for an answer, her eyes widened as she realized just how close they really were.

_'Just a little to side and I would be kissing him…' _Maka's eyes widened further at the thought. _'That is not a thought I should be entertaining…'_

Spirit closed his eyes expecting the girl to run away screaming at the appearance of his partner. At her closeness, Stein had stopped his struggle. Maka studied the stitch line underneath his right eye with careful eyes. It seemed as thought it were fresh. She stepped back, his relaxed fist still in her hand.

"It's not so bad," she spoke. "In fact, they're kind of cool." Spirit and Stein both stilled in shock.

"Damn, he's right. You are odd…" Spirit mumbled as he starched his head. "Come on, we've been out in the cemetery long enough. It's time to head home. Offer still stands…" Maka sighed and looked between them.

"Experiment on me in my sleep, you'll live to regret it…" Maka threatened playfully, wagging a finger at Stein. Stein laughed and walked along beside her.

"That's a charming idea…" Stein whispered, glancing over at Spirit. Spirit's eyes widened then filled with fear.

"Mad little man…Mad, mad, mad little man…" He chanted as he walked. Maka laughed heartedly beside Stein.

_'Going home with them is better than nothing I suppose. Besides how bad can they be?' _


	2. Chapter 2

As Maka listened to the boys prepare for bed, she removed a pencil from the coffee table and began to retrace her previous actions. She recorded her memory of that morning and the moments leading toward the battle. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as the witch's last words came back to her:

_ "The sands of the hourglass tick slowly away, heal the wounded and make an unwanted man see…" _

Slowly, she began to write the words down on the small memo paper.

_The sands of the hourglass tick slowly away. _- Time.

_Heal the wounded and make an unwanted man see. -_ ?

"What are you writing?" Maka jumped and slammed her hands over the paper.

"Just trying to figure something out…" Stein stood behind the couch, staring with blank eyes at her face. Maka took his chance to study him in the light. Circles were underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. Maka clicked her tongue. "You need to get some sleep." Stein tilted his head. "There are circle's under your eyes." Without warning, she lifted her hand and touched them gently. Stein jumped at the sudden contact and Maka blushed. "Sorry." She whispered, pulled her hand away from his face. Stein sighed and flipped onto the couch next to her.

"I don't understand…" Stein spoke. Maka turned toward him. "How you can touch me so easily." It was clear that he expected no answer, so Maka gave him none. Instead, she sat with him in silence. He did not speak again, until Maka yawned. "Until Spirit and I can find a way to make a room for you, you can my room," his tone left no room for argument.

"Thank you," Maka mumbled as she stretched, "goodnight, Stein." She was unaware that her action had revealed more of her stomach than necessary. Her shirt had lifted up to her navel. Stein blushed darkly as she lowered her arms. Maka turned toward the hallway.

Stein felt no reason to explain which room was his, after all, he decided, she would find out soon enough. Maka giggled as she eyed his room. Stitches ran across the door in a random pattern. Quietly, she stepped into his room. As she looked around at his walls, she couldn't help but smile. The pattern that had covered his door, covered his walls as well.

_'This must have been where he got the idea for the Patchwork Lab…' _

Professor Stein lay in his bed. Twirling the small pen Maka had bought him as a gift for his thirty-fourth birthday. He sighed. The young girl had been missing more than a day and already he was entertaining worrisome thoughts about her.

As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, a familiar face haunted his dreams. Unaware that somewhere in the fragments of time, his younger self lay awake entertaining thoughts of the same young lady under a different name.

The next day, Maka had been introduced to her class and ushered to the only blank seat in the room: between Stein Hakase and Darlene Cambers. Maka smiled at her friend as she took a seat next to him. Fear absent her expression. Whispers broke out around the room and bets were made. Maka could vaguely overhear a few:

"I bet twenty bucks that he runs her away by the end of class."

She watched Stein's shoulders slump slightly; an action others were numb too. Maka smiled gently into her hand. The last two years of watching her professor, being his apprentice, had taught her his moods well. She was thankful to realize that these moods applied here too.

Indiscreetly, she squeezed his hand underneath the table. His eyes widened and his head turned toward her. She smiled encouragingly at him. She leaned in and whispered.

"What they don't know is going to leave them broke.."

Even though no signs of his content shown on his face, his shoulders rose once more. Maka smiled and let go of his hand. Attempting once more to ignore the tingling the touch gave her.

_'In the future, this man is more guarded and uncaring…' _Maka thought as she stared at him out of the corner of her eye. Her hand absentmindedly writing notes the teacher spoke. _'Am I meant to change his behavior?' _

"I bet she stays."

"No, man, that's giving him to much credit!"

"Well look at the girl. Does that look like one to be ran out of her seat easily?" Maka's ears tuned in that direction. A voice so familiar drew her attention.

_'It sounds like Soul…' _

"Good point. Hey, you don't have a partner, do you?"

"No, so what's your point?"

"Well, the annual weapon-miester meeting is coming up. You could see how well the two of you match."

"We still have to go to those?" Maka hid her laugh as a cough.

"Evans, Pouter, shut it," the teacher demanded as he turned back toward the black board.

"I have a theory, Spirit," Professor Stein commented as they sat in the normally empty coffee shop during break. A sleep deprived Spirit turned his head. "You recall the young girl that we were in our twelfth grade year with who just suddenly vanished years after graduation?" He studied his ex-partner as he racked his brain. The fuzzy image of her face appeared in his mind.

"Yes. Her name was…Maka…" Spirit's eyes widened slightly as he realized what it could mean. Maka after all was a rare name.

"I believe that the Maka we knew could be the very same as your daughter."

"Abercrombie!" Maka stopped and waited for the girl to catch up with her. Like herself, the girl had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Darlene…" Spirit cooed. Maka rolled her eyes and tuned him out as Darlene was doing.

"The professor told me to give you this…" Darlene pushed a text book into her hand and ran for the cafeteria. Maka could see that her mother was intent on getting as far away from Spirit Albarn as possible. She laughed lightly and turned toward the two boys.

"Real lady killer, huh, Spirit?" Maka teased, nudging her younger father on the shoulder. Stein snorted and fell into step next to her.

Darlene turned toward the table Stein Hakase and Spirit Albarn usually occupied. During the years, she had seen many girls at that table. Most of them surrounded Spirit, instead of his partner. But this young girl seemed to prefer the company of Stein Hakase. As Darlene looked closer, she could see the simple touches the young girl gave the deranged miester.

_'It's good that she is not afraid of him…' _

"…ne...Darlene!" Mary O'Commers called. Darlene blushed and looked toward her friends.

"Have you started falling for one Mr. Spirit?" Elizabeth Carter teased. Darlene snorted, a small blush gave her away. Every girl at the table gasped and gapped.

"NO WAY!" Elizabeth screamed, standing from the table and sending her tray into Mary's lap.

"Elizabeth!" Mary yelped, slipping away from the table with wide brown eyes. "I know it's shocking but really?"

Spirit jumped and looked toward Darlene's table. A food-covered Mary darted for the bathrooms while a blushing and fumbling Darlene attempted to quiet her excited friend. As they looked toward him, he arched a red eyebrow. Elizabeth squealed something unable to comprehend to his ears. Darlene hissed something to her friend that silenced her instantly.

"What do you suppose that was?" Spirit asked, jerking his thumb over toward her table. Maka shrugged while Stein only smirked and bit into his steak.

Stein sighed and pulled his glasses off. A frustrated sigh broke through his lips as he pulled his glasses off his face.

"No matter the time leap…you still invade my mind…" He mumbled; his eyes drifted toward the picture of their graduation. Spirit stood with his arm around Darlene's shoulders and Maka Abercrombie stood beside him. Stein couldn't help but laugh at the name.

_'Only she would chose a clothing store as a last name…' _

Staring at the picture of her, Stein began to wonder how he never realized it before.

_'All the years of missing her, she was right in front of me all along…' _


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll be back, Maka." Spirit called as he stepped into the kitchen. Maka dressed in a white T-shirt and plain blue jean shorts turned to face the boys as the walked into the room.

"Where are you two going?" She asked, feigning ignorance. Her eyes unmeaningly glanced toward Stein, who sat in the kitchen chair slipping on his boots. Maka couldn't help but smile at the stitches on his boots. Stein's foot fell to the floor as his hands dropped to his side.

"Our headmaster sends on missions. We have to gather ninety-nine Kishin eggs, then one witch soul.." Stein explained, giving Maka a glimpse of the future teacher he would become. Maka smiled.

"Well, be safe!" Stein smiled.

"Will do," he promised.

"Do you like her?" Spirit asked as soon as they were out of her ear reach. Spirit stared unmoving at his partner. The brief looks and touches his miester shared with her girl were beginning to make him uneasy. While Maka saw nothing wrong with him, Spirit knew his partner's unstable ways. The protective feeling that had came over him when he first laid eyes on her only grew the more he observed them. Stein turned toward his partner.

"I've never thought about it…" Stein mumbled.

Five hours later, they stumbled into the apartment. Maka's head snapped up from the book she had been reading. Worry and panic encouraged her to neglect the book and it's revealing title: _Decoding. _She threw the book onto the coffee table.

"Oh my!" Maka yelped as she darted toward them. Stein leaned on Spirit. "What happened?" She questioned as she took Stein's other arm and wrapped it around her own shoulders. Spirit rubbed his neck with one hand.

"He pushed himself to hard…" Maka glanced over at him questionately. Spirit shrugged and explained, "he wants to learn how to push his wavelength into others…"

"Oh…" Maka nodded. "Come on, let's put him on the couch." Spirit and her hobbled with Stein to the couch and gently eased him down. "Is he hurt anywhere?" Maka asked. It took Spirit a minute to answer her question, for his eyes had traveled to the neglected book.

_'Probably just a mushy romance...' _

"Not that I know. I shielded most of him during the fight."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Maka asked, eyeing him with a practiced eye. Spirit shifted under her careful gaze. Her time with Professor Stein had taught her how to stitch others back together like the master himself.

"I'm fine other than being drained." Maka nodded, understanding the feeling completely.

"There's two plates in the microwave," Spirit tilted his head in confusion, "supper." Maka explained.

"You didn't have to cook for us." Spirit mumbled, blushing lightly. Maka smiled and shook her head.

"It's the least I can do since you guys are letting me live with you." Spirit found that he could no longer argue with her.

"Ah, okay, I'll eat and then go to bed…" Maka smiled.

"Goodnight, Spirit."

"Night, Maka."

Unknown to either Maka or Spirit, Stein had opened his eyes for a few minutes after they had retired to their rooms. The book title stared him right in the face. 'Decoding' he quickly realized was his own. Curiousity settled in.

_'That book is all about decoding a witch's spell. What would she need with it?' _Vaguely, the words she had been writing shimmered into his mind, but before he could think further, darkness settled in.

Maka could hear Spirit snoring in the other room. Maka groaned and threw the covers off herself. When she had first entered the room, she had thought that Stein's covers would match the design of his room. Instead, she had found something different. The comforter was black and white, freshly lain. Maka had smiled and wandered toward his closet. In the top, she saw a stitched blanket.

Even now, she smiled fondly. Stein had taken her comfort into mind. As Spirit's snores reached her again, Maka's smile fell. The more he snored, the more aggravated she got. Maka tiptoed past his door and into the small kitchen.

She squinted through the darkness at the clock on the wall. Four a.m. stared back at her in red letters. Maka sighed and opened the refrigerator as silently as possible. She tensed and listened to the night. No movement sounded in the apartment. She sighed in relief and pulled the milk from the shelf. Maka turned in the kitchen and pulled an empty coffee cup from the holder over the pot. She smiled gently as she noticed the small pen smudges on the side.

A sign, she knew to mean that this cup belonged to Stein. Her father, she had learned, was never one to study in school. Stein, an avid planner, had the habit of writing at the table and grabbing the coffee cup after; his finger prints leaving small permanent smudges.

_'The more time I spend in this time, the more I find myself thinking of Stein. Learning more of his habits. Some that only a wife would know.' _Maka blushed lightly. For a moment, she considered opening the microwave to see if his plate was still there. _'Okay…so clearly lack of sleep is affecting me…My father's snores are throwing my sleep patterns off. Soul never snored…I wonder if Stein snore-' _

Maka quickly drained the cup in an attempt to end the train of thought her mind had taken a love of entertaining. Maka placed the cup into the sink, rinsed it, and then attempted to maneuver past the couch.

"Ep!" She squealed as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her onto the small couch. Maka turned her head to see Stein's face angled with hers. The usually stone lines wrinkled in some distraught emotion. Maka bit into her lip and shook his arm gently in an attempt to stir him from the dreams that plagued him. "Stein." She tried. Stein only snuggled against her. Maka blushed darker. "Hakase!"

"Mm.." Stein opened his eyes. Maka laughed as his eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing on the couch?" He asked.

"Well," Maka tilted her head to the side and pushed herself up on her elbow, "you kind of pulled me onto the couch." She motioned to his arm still around her waist. His eyes followed the motion and, steadily, a blush rose to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, his tone lacking the sincerty that usually comes with an apology, "but you don't seem to mind much."

"And how can you tell?" Maka asked, not moving from his grasp.

"Your soul and the fact that you haven't moved…" He whispered to her. His breath brushed over her lips and nose. Faintly, she smelt cigarette smoke. Usually, she would find this smell disgusting; but over the years since he started teaching, Maka found that when the smell was assoicated with Stein was alluring.

"Neither has your arm." Maka pointed out. Stein smiled.

"I'm comfortable," he commented with a shrug. As the playfulness of the moment died away, Maka and Stein stared at one another. Stein's eyes ran over the planes of her face in the darkness. Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed. Maka tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you not find this odd at all?" Stein questioned quietly. Maka smiled.

"Only a little. I mean I just met you two days ago…"

"And yet, here you are, practically in bed with me…" Stein drawled. Maka suppressed laughter.

"I can't help it! You're just so sexy!" Maka joked. Stein set his lips to the side and poked her on the side then grinned as she wiggled.

"Ticklish?" He questioned. Maka stuck her tongue out at him then squealed as he began to tickle her sides.

"Spirit…is…ha…sleeping!" She laughed out. At the mention of his partner, Stein stopped his fingers and fell onto the couch next to her. A serious aura fell over them as he stared at her. Slowly he raised his hand to her lips. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. Maka's green eyes widened in shock at the thrill it sent through her.

"I can't decipher these feelings…" Stein whispered. Maka's heart sped up as she stared at him. "It's not love…" He mumbled. His hand stilling on her bottom lip. "Lust and like are the only to options left…and even those two can run hand and hand…" Maka nipped at the pad of his thumb, drawing his attention back to her.

"You don't have to figure it all out in one night…" She comforted, "take your time."

_'I don't know if I'm ready for you to figure it out…' _Maka thoughts whispered. As she stared into his grey-green eyes. '_I can't deny the feelings he awakes.'_ Silence fell over them once more as both processed the words passed.

Suddenly, the alarm in her room blared. Maka yelped and fell off of the couch, despite Stein's attempt to catch her. As she looked up at him and he down at her, the humor of the moment sank in. Suddenly, both were laughing with no regard to the weapon sleeping onto barely five steps away.

**_(A/N: I challenge my readers to write at least one Stein/Maka fanfiction. It doesn't have to be long, but it does have to be good. Private message me when you post one and I will read it and review it. Also, for every chapter before I post another one, there has to be at least two new reviews.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Stein sighed and found himself once again looking toward the group picture. More than normal, his eyes would slide to the picture during his work. He had been assigned the job of finding a way to bring the young miester back after he had retold his theory to the headmaster. Stein took a drag from his cigarette and smirked.

_'Oh how much I had left out…' _

_**STEINxMAKA**_

_**(A/N: Warning: Little bit of the reason this is rated M for sexual situations coming up.)**_

Earlier that morning around six a.m., Stein Hakase turned in the living room.

"Fuck…" He sighed. He had forgotten to get his clothes from his room last night. He had meant to retrieve them after the mission, but he had been so sleepy that it had slipped his mind. Stein bit into his lip and turned toward his room.

"Hey, Maka…" Stein's voice called through his own door. "I gotta get my clothes…" Vaguely, he could hear her scuffling about.

"It's a Saturday…" He heard Spirit moan, "what are you doing up so early!"

"Go back to bed…" Maka and he spoke at the same time. Stein turned his head and nearly died from a nose bleed. There at the doorway, in nothing but one of his shirts, was Maka Abercrombie.

"Hakase?" Maka asked, tilting her free hair to the side. Stein did not hear her for he busying admiring the way the stitched cloth looked on her. The shirt being white revealed the color of her black underwear. Her medium length legs flowed out from the bottom. "Are you alright?" She asked again, waving the-longer-than-her-arm sleeve in his face. Suddenly, her eyes focused on the sleeve that dangled. Her green eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She yelped, quickly dropping his clothes to the floor and darting behind the door. She peeked out from behind it.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He choked out, attempting to fight the urge to grab a hold of her and do sinful things to that silky looking skin. Briefly, he imaged bites littering the skin of her thighs and shoulders, hickeys covering the skin of her neck, and her lips swollen by the force of his kisses. As her lips opened, Stein shook those perverted thoughts away and listened to her.

"Ah, well, I only have one outfit with me…and you're drawers were full so I just grabbed one of your shirts…It just happened to be a button up…" Maka mumbled, a severe blush on her cheeks. "You don't mind, do you?" Stein smiled deviously and slipped quickly into the room. Maka let out a small sound of surprise as he pressed her to the door.

"You were snuggled on the couch beside me in nothing but small girl boxer shorts and a tank top just two nights ago…" He reminded her. His breath hot against her ear as he whispered these words, "do you honestly think I mind?" As if testament to his words, his fingers danced tantalizingly across the skin of her thigh. Maka bit into her lip as he pressed against her. "Maka…" He sang, his hand roaming farther upward, "I asked you a question…it's polite to answer…"

"I'm actually pretty sure you enjoyed it…" Maka breathed, attempting to smother the lust and arousal his touch was awakening. Stein licked her neck before stating cheerfully and casually:

"Right you are," Maka fought off a groan as he back away from her and exited the room. The clothes that had fell onto the floor were gone. Maka guessed they were in his very talented hands.

Shaking, she fell onto her bed once again. Any thoughts she had entertained of sleep moments before were now chased away. Her heart pounded in her chest. Maka finally groaned and flopped back onto his bed. Then growled as his scent, still clinging to the pillow and sheets, drifted into her nose.

Frustrated, she kicked off the bed and looked around the room. Still clad in his shirt, she looked around the room. Upon finding nothing that would fit her, she walked toward Spirit's door and knocked.

Instantly, the door swung open. Her father with extremely messy red hair stood before her. His blue eyes widened instantly at the sight of her.

"Um…" A blush spread across his face.

"Do you happen to have any female clothing?" A red eyebrow raised instantly. "You know ones that girls have left over by accident?" Spirit laughed.

"I don't know, I might. You can come in and look if you want." As he stepped aside to let her in his room, he barked out a laugh, "heard the rumors, huh?"

"Ah, yeah…" Maka mumbled. Her eyes landed on a drawer recently used. She raised her eyebrows at the label: trophies. Both eyebrows rose. "And that may be exactly why Darlene doesn't want to date you…" Still Maka stepped toward the drawer. Mindful of her lacking state, she knelt and opened it. "Normally, I doubt she would want someone who slept around. It could affect the relationship later on. Like say she married you later down the road, you cheated on her unmercifully. She would hate you." Maka stated as she dug through the drawer. Finally, she grabbed a pair of blue jeans. Quickly, she pulled the tag out and read the size: two. "I found something I can wear. See ya, Spirit." With that, Maka exited his room and headed straight for the utility room to wash the pants.

Spirit sank against his bed and thought on all that she had said.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

A time leap away, Spirit Albarn was startled awake by a horrible feeling. Something he had suppressing was rising to the surface and he had the sinking feeling that he was not going to enjoy the memory.

_From inside his room, his groggy mind registered the sound of a body hitting the door, a startled girl's gasp, followed by that same female's groan. Spirit grinned wolfishly. _

_ 'Aw man…Stein's getting some…' Mentally, he congratulated his demented friend. _

"Maka!" Spirit cried loudly, his eyes filled with horrified tears. Unaware, how much was about to change by his daughter's simple mistake in the past.

Stein Hakase smiled as he walked toward the bathroom. The water pounded the tiles of the shower as he slipped of his clothes. A sense of accomplishment ran through his veins along with some other emotions that he couldn't very well identify yet.

With the feel of her body and skin against his fingertips still fresh in his mind, he stepped into the shower.

Vaguely, he wondered if he were the first to touch her in such a way.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Darlene Cambers longed for company. Her friends were gone with their family over the weekend, leaving her alone. On a whim, she grabbed the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. Her eyes widened with horror as she realized just who that number belonged too. International player: Spirit Albarn. Long ago, he had given her his number in thought that she would one day dial his number and beg for his company. Darlene laughed at the irony of the situation.

Her eyes widened further as a female answered.

"Um, hi?"

"Darlene, hey! Oh…you're probably confused. This is Maka. I've been staying with Stein and Spirit." Darlene's mouth fell open in shock. Perverted images assaulted her teenage mind. "Hey…um…" Maka spoke again, "I know we don't know each other all that well, but you mind going shopping with me? No offense to the boys, but I really need to get out of here! Too much testosterone swimming in the air…" Darlene laughed, the images being chased out of her head as she recalled how mortified the girl had been when Spirit had told a very dirty joke at their table. Darlene hadn't been eavesdropping, she had simply overheard. "You laugh, but I'm afraid that I'm going to start spouting dude, man, or grunting unappealingly…" Darlene laughed harder.

"Yeah, I'll be by your apartment at twelve," Darlene twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as she smiled.

_'Maybe this will be my chance to get information out of her about Stein and Spirit's relationship…hell even her relationship with him!' _

_**STEINxMAKA**_

A small smile graced Maka's face as she set the receiver down. Spirit walked into the room in just his pajamas- which consisted of just a pair of sleep pants.

"Good morning, Spirit." Maka greeted with a smile.

"Mornin', Maka. Who was on the phone?" Maka only smiled.

"Oh…you'll see!" She sang as she walked toward the kitchen. Just as Stein was coming from the bathroom, Spirit asked:

"Got a date?" Maka smiled.

"Something like that." Stein stopped drying his hair. Now cold water dripped onto his bare chest. Maka jumped as the doorbell rang. Maka smiled and slipped something out of Spirit's pocket then darted for the door. Leaving Spirit to twist and turn to figure out what she grabbed.

"Your wallet…" Stein mumbled and turned toward his bedroom.

"HEY!" Spirit yelped. Fading laughter could be heard down the hall. Finally, Spirit smiled gently at the noise. "Well, I guess it's fine. After all, she didn't come here with any money or clothes…" He mumbled, eyeing the place she had been.

Finally, he shook his head roughly.

_'Why do I suddenly feel okay with a woman taking my money? Why do I suddenly feel like a father?' _


	5. Chapter 5

Stein sank down onto his bed. Her scent swallowed his senses. He closed his eyes and suppressed a groan. His jealousy burned high in his veins. His eyes landed on her neglected skirt. He cocked his head to the side as he realized there was a small black object sticking out from her pocket.

He opened the well-creased picture. His jealousy mounted higher as he stared at the picture. A boy with white, pointy hair and red eyes stood with his arm around her shoulder. His eyes widened as he realized the boy was a scythe; his handle lay in her hands. Beside the two of them was a group. Two other boys stood beside her. One with blue pointy hair and demanding eyes; the other with black hair with one set of stripes on the side and golden eyes. Beside him, stood two girls. Twins by the look of them. One smaller and the other taller. The blue haired boy stood with his arm wrapped around a shy looking female dressed in white. Her black hair was pulled neatly back into a pony tail.

He flipped the picture over and was greeted by her familiar hand writing.

_(right to left) Tsubaki, Black*Star, Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz._

Stein folded it back and slipped it into her skirt pocket. His jealousy and anger mounting.

Darlene laughed as she looped her arm through Maka's; bags of all sizes and colors weighed their arms down.

"Three hours!" Darlene sighed as they tracked up the path to Maka's apartment building. "And no money left!"

"Yeah.." Maka mumbled. "Spirit's gonna kill me!"

"Spirit?"

"I took his wallet." Darlene's laughter rang anew. "I'll pay him back though." They opened the front door to the apartment building. "Come on," Maka mumbled as they passed the flabbergasted receptionist, "we need to get these bags upstairs…"

"They've been staring at us like that all day!" Darlene complained. "It's like we're twins or something." Maka laughed and nodded.

_'If you only knew…' _Maka thought as she pushed open the apartment door.

"Hey…um…" Darlene started, Maka turned, "Spirit's not here, right?"

"I don't think so," Maka stated, slipping in and holding the door farther open. Suddenly, Spirit appeared at his doorway.

"Liar!" Darlene yelped. Maka laughed. "I'll see you later, Maka." She yelled as she darted for the hallway.

"Must be some strong repellent you got going on…" Maka stated as she turned toward him. He stood blinking owlishly at the place where she had been. Maka stooped and lifted all of the fallen bags into her arms then dug out his wallet from one. "I promise to pay you back."

"Okay…" Spirit mumbled, Maka bumped the boy with her elbow as she passed.

"Try going after her," Maka suggest with a wink. Spirit's eyes widened.

"You actually think that'll work?"

"Sure." Maka sang and watched as a puff of dust shaped like Spirit wove away to the floor. She blinked as the door slammed and the lock clicked. "Um….alrighty then…" She whispered and opened her own door. She jumped as she was greeted by Stein setting on her, well his, bed.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

"I don't want to talk to you, Spirit," Darlene bit out as she stopped by the doors. Spirit leaned against the light pole.

"Then you didn't have to stop," Darlene's green eyes caught fire.

"You're right, I don't even know why I did." She turned to continue but Spirit's voice stopped.

"But, I would have continued to chase after you." Darlene's body tensed as he stepped beside her. "Because I would have no other above you." Darlene's heart began to pound heavily. "All the times I chased after you, confessed, and asked for you. Each time you would shoot me down. Why would I continue to chase you if it were just a game? Darlene, look at me." He demanded gently and slowly he was greeted piece by piece by the face that he had stared at from afar since the beginning of his fifth year.

"How can you claim to feel that way for me even after all the running around you do? I hear to rumors; I'm not blind nor am I dumb!" Spirit grabbed her shoulders in his hands lightly.

"For you I would change in a minute," he promised, "a very wise young lady told me that if I kept acting the way I am then I would blow all chances of holding you in my arms…of loving you the way I should…" Darlene's heart sped more and more as his words hit her. Spirit tilted his head and mumbled, "which is probably why I allowed her to take my wallet this afternoon…" Darlene laughed brokenly. Spirit smiled softly and bent to her level. "All I ask is for one chance…"

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Through the time spectrum, Darlene Cambers eyes widened. Memories of why she loved Spirit and the promises they had made one another. Cheating was a sin, true, but hasn't she sworn that if he did, they would move past it?

Resolved, Darlene boarded the plain back to Japan, back to Death City, and back to Spirit Albarn.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

__With wide eyes, Maka stared at Stein as he stood above her. His shoulders rigid, but the memory of the morning was still fresh in her mind as was the anger his leaving had invoked. Knowing the possible danger she was in and having little to no regard for it, she smiled.

"Hello, Hakase," she spoke, decided rather quickly to play a rather cool game of ignorance. Ignorance of his want for her and of his feelings, the game she knew was sure to turn interesting. When playing with a mad man, it was always did.

"How was your date?" He questioned, his normally cheerful green-grey eyes darkened with jealousy and anger.

"Fun, see?" She motioned toward the bags piled up in her room. Slowly, as the predator he prided himself to being, he backed her against the open door.

"Maka, do you how dangerous it is to play with me?" He questioned as he slammed the door behind her. Maka jumped as he pushed her roughly into the door. His arms soon pinned beside her shoulders and his knee in between her legs. Restricting movement, but not pressing down on her. For now, he was calm.

_'I wanna make him lose it…' _

"I am not sane." He whispered hotly onto her ear. Maka suppressed a shiver of delight.

"I know," Maka declared.

"So why!" He demanded, slamming his fist into the door behind her, "do you wish you play with me?" The wood cracked underneath the force, but his fist did not penetrate the split pieces. Maka leaned her head far enough to gaze into his enraged eyes.

"I was not aware that I was playing a game with you. What are we playing?" Maka asked, tilting her head to the side. Stein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who is the boy in that picture in your skirt? Why are you in our school there when you claim to be knew here?"

"I was not aware that I was your property. You have no claim over me and no right to demand anything of me..." Maka answered, calmly. Her words seemed to enrage him further.

"That can be changed..." Stein hissed into her ear. His breath hot against her ear. His hands roamed up her shirt, nails racking over her skin. Maka fought off a shiver to pleasure. "And we both know you would do not a thing to stop me..."

"Don't assume such silly things." Maka demanded, shoving his hands out from underneath her shirt. No matter how badly she craved his touch, she refused to be the first one to cave.

The action only seemed to make Stein all the more angry.

"Is the boy in that photo the reason you reject me, even though we are both aware of your attraction to me?"

"Oh don't act like it's not returned!"

"Don't dance around the question," he demanded, shoving her body harder into the door. Maka bit into her lip to keep from caving into the mad man.

"Get over yourself!" Maka hissed, all the more wishing at this moment that her hands were not pinned between their bodies. "My business is my business. It in no way concerns YOU!" The playful game she had started had now became a hurtful fight.

"You're leading me on, aren't you, you little whore?" Stein hissed. Maka's eyes widened and tears rushed to her eyes. Without thought or warning, she raised her fist. Stein's body slammed into the wall and fell back against his bed. His body tingling with pain. He raised his head and looked at her hands; comically, his eyes widened for from her hands her soul wavelength pulsed.

"Who do you think you are?" Maka hissed, her green eyes flashing with hurt and explosive anger. "You don't even know me!" Maka grabbed at the bags she had placed on the floor and walked from the room without a word. Once the pain had resided, Stein was on his feet and after her.

"Where do you thing that you are going?" Stein demanded, grabbing her arms.

"To Darlene's. She was my date you pompous pig! We were going shopping for me some clothes!"

"You are not fucking leaving!"

_**STEINxMAKA**_

"Okay, Spirit, one chance…" Darlene whispered. Spirit dropped her arms and whooped. Darlene smiled gently. As silence fell over them they could hear yelling from the apartment building.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Spirit's eyes widened as Maka's voice carried. Darlene and he shared a look before darting up the stairs and throwing on the apartment door. Both of their eyes widened as they saw the sparks of wavelength pulsing from Maka's hands. Stein once again on his back and the cracks in the wall.

Spirit stood to the side, accepting of her leaving. Many a time, if he could leave the deranged man, he would have. Darlene stood beside her.

"You wanna stay with me?" Darlene asked gently. Her hand touching the enraged teen's shoulder.

"That was the plan…" Maka whispered. Darlene nodded and lifted some of the bags from Maka's hands.

"Then come on…" As Darlene led Maka out of the apartment, Spirit half expected Stein to jump up and go after her. Spirit nudged his partner with his toe.

"Out cold…" He whistled. "Note to self: never fuck with her…"

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Darlene sat staring at Maka as she ate. Finally, her eyes lifted from the pizza in her hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maka smiled and patted her hand.

"I'm fine…just a little hurt is all…" Darlene nodded, already having heard the full story from her.

"Understandable."

"Hey, I forgot the ask, who's your partner?"

"Mary." Mary, Maka had learned, was to Marie-sensei. Mary had entered the apartment shortly after Maka and Darlene had settled on the couch. Maka had liked Mary instantly. Now, Mary beside Maka, her hands rubbing soothing circles.

"I still can't believe you put him on his ass like that!" Mary whooped. "Go Maka!" Maka laughed.

"Yeah….but he's probably really pissed off at me now…"

"Don't worry about him," Darlene reassured, "just pretend that tonight is a girls night. A continuation of the day we've had!"

"Slumber party!" Mary exclaimed, waving her arms about. Maka laughed.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Stein groaned in pain.

"Ah, so you're awake…" Spirit's voice came from the couch. Stein looked over with groggy eyes. The look on his partner's face was one he had received many a time when he was younger. That pitiful face that he had learned to hate so much. "She's left." He stated as he watched Stein look around. Anger sparked in his eyes. Spirit rolled his own. "You do understand that you probably just ruined all chance you ever had with her, right?"

"Shut up…" Stein grumbled.

_**(A/N: Reviewers you have to remember whatever made Stein so crazy in my story hasn't happened yet! Meaning he's going to be a little OOC!) **_


	6. Chapter 6

A knock sounded at Spirit Albarn's door at twelve in the afternoon.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he mumbled, as he opened the door he slightly suspected his visitor to be Professor Stein.

Since his daughter's disappearance, his ex-partner and he would get together and try to find a way to bring her back. Professor Stein had many grand theories, but all involved finding a witch to cooperate with them. Blair was currently out of down on an all week shopping spree, so she couldn't be asked.

"Hey, Spirit…" His eyes widened in shock as he took in the lean, blue jean clad legs of his ex-wife. Slowly, his eyes trailed up to her face, to his favorite part of her: those expressive green eyes.

"Darlene!" He exclaimed.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Stein once more found himself glancing over at the table across from them. Maka sat in between Sev Evans and Darlene Cambers. Her green eyes crinkled as she laughed at something the Evans boy said. Jealousy raged anew inside of him.

Spirit jumped as Stein's metal fork bent.

"Why don't you just apologize and ask her to come back?" Spirit asked as he bit into the dessert. Stein only glared. "Just saying…"

_**STEINxMAKA**_

"Between the cravings and mood swings, she's driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry you're having so many problems, Sev," Maka laughed, "but it's just so funny!" It was no secret to the school that Sev Evans and his girlfriend were expecting a child.

During the seven days she had been gone from the apartment, Maka had met and became friends with Sev Evans. She attended the miester-weapon meeting and won over Sev Evans as a partner.

"Maka, he's staring again," Darlene whispered. Maka glanced up; instantly, her eyes connected with Stein's. Quickly, she looked down at her plate again. Sev looked between the girls and then at Stein.

"Want me to go take care of him?" Sev asked as he cracked his knuckles. Maka's eyes widened.

"No, no, it's fine!"

"Then go talk to him!" Sev stressed.

"Yeah, telling her won't work…" Darlene murmured then took a bite of her salad. Her eyes wondered to her boyfriend. A slight smile touched her lips. Spirit was not staring at her, but looking with worried eyes at his reclusive friend who looked just about ready to rip off Sev Evans' arms and beat him with them.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Soul leaned against the doorframe of Maka's room. Although, he would never admit it out loud, he missed his partner. Everything about her, he missed, from her Maka Chops to her cooking. Ever since he and the rest learned of the situation, all of their group had piled into the libraries to help their professor bring her back. Even Patty poured over the books in an effort to help.

A sigh escaped his lips as he flicked on her light. Her room was exactly the way she had left it since before the mission. Her book bag was thrown beside her desk and her coat hung across the back of the chair. The rest of it was very neat and clean. His heart tugged painfully.

Without realizing movement, his hands were holding the black material. His cool was snapping and suddenly, he found himself crying. His frustrations were becoming to hard to suppress.

For a moment, he wondered how she could be feeling trapped in a time where her father and the mad professor she so admired were still her age. And briefly, he wondered if she missed him.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Maka walked with her head held high but her thoughts and heart hung low. Homesickness settled over her. The school, still under renovation at this time, was not like the one she was accustomed too. No cheery Death bouncing around in the far end, no tiled hallways, or white walls. The school for her had become a depressing place. Wood everywhere she looked. The floor boards-wooden. The walls-wood paneling. Her best friends had yet to be born. And graduation was only two days away.

A longing for those friends always drove her to dig out the picture that had caused the fight between Stein and her. A picture that she was now placing back into her jean pocket. Her book bag was thrown carelessly over her shoulder. For a moment she wondered just what Soul would think if he were to see her now. Gone were the professional clothing that she usually wore and gone were the pigtails that he had once adored.

At the thought of him, Maka sighed sadly.

_'I wonder how he is coping as a Death-Scythe?…' _She wondered, unaware of the large soul hiding in the valley of the classrooms. That was until the owner of that soul reached out and yanked her into the alleyway. She quickly found her hands pinned above her head and a knee between her legs.

"Stein!" Maka instantly recognized the tingling touch and cigarette breathe. She saw no reason to struggle. Chapped lips smashed to hers. Maka squeaked in surprise. As soon as his lips had touched they were gone. "What are you doing?" Maka asked.

"You are never to forget me," He hissed, "never to replace me…"

"So basically, you're jealous and miss me?" Stein's silence was all the answer she needed. Years of being his student and friend in the future had taught her much about him. She smiled. When he was silent with her, it was a confirmation. "I'll be back tonight." Maka promised and smacked his cheek gently.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Professor Stein smiled and blew smoke out of his mouth. As much fun as his younger self was having with her, it was time for him to bring her home and finally he had found the solution.

He only prayed that Maka knew what she was doing. Many of the memories he had were changed by her actions. Many of the consequences were beginning to show around him.

Darlene and Spirit spending the night with one another was a prime example. Spirit had called moments before screaming happily that Darlene wanted to give their relationship another try and that he wouldn't be able to help today. Frustrated, Stein pulled another drag from his cigarette. Books were scattered about his desk and notes fluttered about the floor with every move Mary-his current partner-made.

He could vaguely hear her clicking her tongue and complaining about mess in the room.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Maka smiled and hugged the girls that she had spent the week with. Darlene kissed her cheek and promised:

"If he ever does that again, you can come back here!"

"Always!" Mary confirmed. Maka smiled.

"Thanks girls."

"Oh," Darlene caught her shirt as she was walking toward the door, "Spirit's supposed to be coming over tonight, so…empty apartment. Don't be naughty…" Maka laughed.

"Sure…like you're not going to be," Maka shot back. Darlene blushed and loosened her grip on Maka's shirt. Maka smiled and ran toward the apartment building that had been her first home in the past.

As soon as she reached the apartment door, a pair of arms were around her. Her bags clutched tightly in her hands as Spirit swung her around.

"So happy you're home! Gotta go!" He sang. Maka laughed and watched him walk away. She shook her head.

"When Darlene said he was coming over, she really meant he was coming over…" Maka mumbled as she hipped the door closed. Briefly, she wondered where Stein was, but shrugged it off and entered his room. She dumped the bags onto his floor and looked around.

Her eyes landed on the dent in the wooden door. Maka bit into her lip and placed her hand over the splintered wood. The memory of the screaming and yelling at one another still fresh.

Maka jumped as a hand covered her own. Stein's warm body touching her back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "for saying such horrible things…"

"It's okay…" Maka whispered back. His chapped lips touched her neck and shoulder blade. Her thinly strapped shirt making his access easier. He felt Maka shiver against him as he let his lips dip lower. "Stop…"

"Do you really want me too?" He asked as his lips brushed against her shoulder. Maka shivered once more. Maka gasped slightly as he spun her around and pressed her into the door once more. "Tell me, Maka.."

"No," Maka bit out. Stein smiled deviously.

"I didn't think so." Once more, his lips were upon hers. Their clothes fluttered to the floor as they were disregarded. Her small hands ran over his torso. The innocent touches set his veins on fire. Finally, he lifted her by her thighs and threw her onto the bed.

**_(A/N: YAY! I'm converting people to the Stein/Maka couple. XD Thank you for the reviews. I'll try to keep the story interesting and lacking signs of the writer's block I'm developing.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

The day of graduation was coming upon them quickly. Maka had allowed Darlene and Mary the joy of setting up a party while she read in the corner of the room. All of their friends had gathered inside the small apartment. The party was only waiting on one more person to arrive.

"I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow!" Mary whined as she flopped down next to Maka. "Maka, how did you catch up with us so fast?" She pouted cutely. "I thought for sure you'd be held back. Coming in the middle of the semester and all.."

"Because she's a nerd…" Spirit commented and flicked confetti at her from the box.

"Hey!" Sev exclaimed. He held the box close to his chest and scolded, "don't waste confetti…"

"Thanks, Sev. And here I thought you were sticking up for me." Maka pouted. Darlene laughed while Sev only shrugged.

The door to the apartment opened once more and in stepped Stein. Maka smiled at the sight of him. He returned her smile but flinched as Spirit tackled him into a hug.

"We were wondering when you would get here!" Mary exclaimed. A happy smile on her beautiful face.

Stein raised an eyebrow as he looked around his apartment. Banners of varying colors covered the ceiling. Little finger foods covered the coffee table.

"What no booze?" Stein asked, playfully. Maka and Mary laughed while the rest eyed him curiously.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Darlene lay in bed, staring at the man beside her. His arm drapped around her waist, holding her to him as if she were his last life line.

Everywhere she looked since entering the apartment, old pictures of herself and her daughter filled the walls. Her heart tugged painfully as she thought of all the moments she had missed with her.

An amused smile tugged at her mouth as she recalled the past. Maka Abercrombie was her daughter and had been her best friend. Darlene shook her head.

_'Tomorrow…' _Darlene's thoughts whispered, _'tomorrow I'll pull my daughter away from there along side Stein, Mary, and Maka's friends…and condemn my younger self to the pain that followed her disappearance…' _

Darlene closed her eyes and fought off the tears.

"Out of all of us that were hurt by it, Stein was hurt the worst…" Darlene whispered.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

A deepening sense of dread washed over Stein as he stared over at his girlfriend. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He smirked slightly as she jumped. Her startled green eyes turned to him. He smiled reassuringly.

_'I feel like tonight is the last real night I'll have with her…' _

Maka could feel the celebration setting in. Their happiness was contagious. Maka smiled despite her emotions inside. When she was younger, she had overheard her mother ask her father if he knew where Maka Abercrombie was today. Only five at the time, the question did not bother her and it did not now. But it was her father's answer that haunted her mind:

_"I don't know. After graduation, she suddenly vanished without a trace…" _

Maka shuddered gently. Her eyes traveled over to Stein. The sound of a pop startled the two. Champaign rained down on the two of them.

"I see the two of you have made up!" Exclaimed the holder of the bottle. Maka smiled at her temporary partner and worried about her permanent one in the future. A vein in Stein's head popped as he glared at Sev. Maka smiled at her weapon's obvious discomfort.

"I'm just going to go over here now…" Sev mumbled as jerked his thumb toward the direction of Spirit and the radio. Suddenly, Mary and Darlene broke past him. Maka blinked as they pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, girl, dance!" Mary burst as she shook her hips and hands to the beat of Do You Wanna Touch by Joan Jett and the Black Hearts. Maka laughed as she became a human ping pong ball. She shook them off with her own hips and began to sway to the music.

_'Just for tonight,' _Maka thought, _'I'll throw all the sadness of tomorrow to the wind..'_

Stein did not move as Spirit sank down onto the couch next to him. Spirit's eyes scanned his partner. Although very much aware of the studious eye, Stein's eyes never moved from the girls as they bounced and bobbed to the beats coming from the radio. He allowed a small smile to slid onto his face.

_'Somehow,' _Spirit thought,_ 'he seems almost sane...' _

_**STEINxMAKA**_

"When are we supposed to do this again?" Black*Star questioned as they all piled in the back of the bus.

"Twelve in the afternoon," Professor Stein spoke with extreme patience. "It is the time, Maka was sent back. It will be the time that she is most easily reached."

"Tomorrow is the day we graduated, isn't it?" Mary whispered to him. Stein nodded. Mary sighed.

"I always wondered where she went…I guess now we know…" Mary allowed her eyes to stay on him as she thought:

_'All those time after she disappeared-all those times that I asked you to give a chance, she was on your mind. Just as she is still in the corners thoughout everything you do. What will you do when she returns knowing full well what the two of you meant to each other? The past that up until now she had no idea you shared? If she rejects you, will you follow that same dark path you took years ago?' _

_**STEINxMAKA**_

A paranoid Stein insisted on sleeping beside her that night. He offered no explanation to his want, but only shrugged and pushed into her room.

"How are we going to fit on the bed?" She asked. Stein smiled.

"Cuddle, of course," Maka laughed and slipped underneath the warm covers.

Long after his quiet snores had filled the room, Maka lay awake. Her heart conflicted and her eyes tearing.

"Please," she whispered, "don't let him forget me..."


	8. Chapter 8

Names were called slowly and repeated three times. Maka huffed and bounced her leg in impatience. Stein, who sat beside her, smiled and shook his head.

_'How many people have a last name starting with A?' _She wondered in her head. Finally, her name was called. Instantly, she and her friends began to cheer. Maka shook her head and smiled in amusement at herself and her friends.

As she walked up to receive her award, she was aware of all eyes on her and the blush that touched her cheeks and the headmaster spoke of her achievements. The diploma hit her hand and she was ushered to stand next to the others of her graduating class.

As she listened to the other names called, briefly she wondered if she was going to have to repeat this in her time.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Professor Stein fought off his impatience. It was now ten a. m. In two hours they were to call the young miester home.

He could feel Marie's questioning and observing eyes on him. Studying his every move. The other travels cleared away into their own little circles.

Darlene and Spirit moved to the far corner of the field. Stein could feel Spirit's glare on him. He sighed and recalled the conversation they had had before departing on this journey.

_"Don't touch my daughter when she comes back…" Spirit warned his friend._

_"She is old enough to consent!" Darlene had snapped as they walked away. _

_"Yeah, but it's disturbing!" Spirit whined. _

_'Will Maka feel that it is?' _He asked himself as he observed the other groups.

Standing in one huge group hug were Maka's friends. Soul 'Eater' Evans was trapped in the middle of this huge group hug. Stein could help but smile at the show of affection and the way the young man was attempting to act as though their affection did not touch him.

Then there was himself and Marie. He allowed himself to feel a small stab of guilt as he glanced at her. Marie had been the one to bring him from complete madness after Maka left. Marie had called him everyday since she left for Australia just to see how he was. The very same Marie that was still in love with him today. For a moment, he considered reaching out and grabbing her hand, but reconsidered. It would only give her false hopes. His heart, after all, had long ago went to Maka Albarn.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

After many names and applauses, the graduating class was allowed to depart the stage. They exited single file and then just as they got out of the view of parents and other classmates, Spirit and Darlene bound up beside her. Stein walked lazily behind.

Spirit scooped her into his arms and swung her around.

"We did it!" He declared. Maka laughed as he set her down.

"Feeling dizzy?" Darlene asked as Maka grabbed her head.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He did the same to me…" Darlene laughed. Maka smiled and rubbed her temples. Her eyes widened as a pair of hands closed around her own and rubbed in circles. Familiar hands and fingertips that could only belong to Franken Stein. She turned her head toward him. He greeted her with a small smile.

"Congratulations, baby…" He whispered. Maka smiled.

"Congrats to you too," Stein returned her smile and kissed her lips softly.

"Hey, none of that now, you've only just graduated! Don't go breaking the PDA rule!" Sev Evans joked as he popped Maka on the top of the head with his diploma.

"Hey!" Maka yelped as she pulled away from Stein. She turned and acted as though she were about to go after her partner. Sev turned and darted from the scene. Maka laughed and turned to look at her boyfriend, only to not be able to find him.

The crowds of her classmates had blocked her view of him.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

"It's time," Stein declared. At his word, every member of the same group gathered around the place she had disappeared and Blair began the incantation.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Stein's eyes widened in horror as he realized that his Maka was no where to be found. He turned circles in the crowd, before throwing his robes and hat onto the stage and running toward the apartment they shared.

He threw the door open only to find it empty.

The only evidence of her existence was the pictures still inside the camera sitting on the coffee table and his memory.

The group's eyes widened in wonder and awe as Maka Albarn slowly appeared on the cement where she had vanished.

Maka's whole body was shaking as she realized where she was.

"I'm home…."

**_(A/N: So sorry for the delayed update. Between back-to-back cases of strap throat and school, I really didn't have the time to update. School's still in session of course, but I feel better now so yeah. Maybe the updates will be coming in faster...)_**


	9. Chapter 9

As Maka stood before him for the first time in months, Soul Evans lost his famed cool. Before any of the other members of the gathered group could react, Soul had pulled her into his arms.

"You're home…You're home…" Soul repeated as his hand ran through her hair.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Maka could feel the tears rising to the surface as the rest of the group enveloped her into a hug. Only one pair of arms were missing. The owner of those arms stood in her line of sight and she in his.

All the cries and exclamations melted into the background as her green eyes met his grey-green. Professor Stein only stared at her. The corner of his lips lifted slightly. Shaking, she returned the smile.

Maka torn her eyes away from him as the group stepped away. Only Soul's arms remained around her. He was afraid, she knew, that she would disappear again. Maka did not mind. She needed the comfort and warmth his arms provided.

She could not stop the gentle smile that spread across her face as she listened and watched her friends as they told her of all the moments she had missed out on. Some made her laugh and others made her want to cry.

_'I'm happy to be home…but…' _Her eyes flicked toward her Professor. _'Professor and student…that is what we have to be now. No matter how much I muddied the past, those lines now…in the future…can not be crossed. The consequences would be to great…' _Maka could feel her eyes begin to water once more. _'I can't touch him, can't be with him. I can't…' _Her thoughts silenced as her tears spilled forth. Once more, arms wrapped around her shoulders. This time they belonged to her mother. Soul squeezed her waist gently in comfort. Despite all the comforting touches, Maka could not stop the tears. Her heart was breaking.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Marie's eyes flicked from the group to her long time friend. His eyes never strayed from Maka, even when the young girl began to cry. The only change was the cold, emotionless expression turned to one of pain.

Marie felt her own heart pull as she looked away from him.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Professor Stein had felt immense joy when Maka Albarn had first appeared before them in the field, but that joy was short lived. Before he acted rashly, he recalled the time frame they were in and the people that surrounded them.

His jealousy was reawaken as he continued to stare at Maka and Soul. The way he held her was the way Stein longed too. The longer he stood, the more he could feel his control slipping away.

Stein stretched widely and began to walk toward the group. He couldn't find the amused grin as Spirit's back tensed.

"See you all in class on Monday," he stated calmly as he walked by. Vaguely, he heard Maka groan.

_**STEINXMAKA**_

_**(A/N: Remember, Mary was Marie. Marie is Mary.)**_

Spirit watched his best friend as the man sat on the couch. Ever since her disappearance, his eyes had never strayed from the pictures Darlene had developed.

The front door to the apartment opened once more. His heart tugged painfully as Stein looked up. His eyes were void of any emotion. Even the hope that Spirit had first seen in his friend's eyes was gone. His unblinking eyes only stared at Marie and Darlene as they stepped into their apartment.

"Still the same, huh?" Darlene whispered into his ear. Spirit shook his head.

"Worse…" Silence fell over them as they watched Marie place her hand on Stein's shoulder.

"Hey, Stein…" Her voice was the softest they had ever heard it. "You need to eat." Spirit's eyes widened in amazement as Stein turned his head toward her.

"Marie…" He mumbled. Marie smiled comfortingly at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"So what ya say? You wanna come out with us and eat?" Marie asked. Spirit's amazement only heightened as Stein stood from the couch and walked toward them with Marie by his side.

So buried in his own shock, Spirit did not notice the pained look in Marie's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Darlene whispered as they all walked toward her car.

"His madness is slowly consuming him…" Marie answered. Darlene's eyes widened in well concealed horror.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

As they boarded the bus to go home, Maka couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel to what looked to be the sleeping Professor. Before she had not noticed the prominent bags underneath his eyes nor the stubble on his chin. Her heart pulled for him.

Maka jumped as Marie's hand fell onto her shoulder.

"He was so worried when you disappeared," Marie whispered, "we all were." Marie gently squeezed her shoulder and sat down next to the sleeping Stein. Darlene and Spirit took a seat in front of them.

_'I wonder what time period she was talking about…' _Maka wondered as Soul pulled her into a seat further down from the adults. She glanced back only once at her parents and her teachers. '_In both times…'_ Black*Star and Tsubaki sat in the seat across from Soul and herself. Kid and Patty sat together and Liz sat in front of them.

Maka found herself smiling once more.

"I missed you guys…" Maka all but screamed as Sid started the bus.

Stein jerked awake muttering incoherent gibberish at her holler. Giggles and snorts erupted from those around him. Marie patted his shoulder with a smile.

"We missed you too!" Spirit hollered back. Stein smiled slightly and squeezed Marie's hand.

Gratitude for her existence pulsed through every vein in his body.

_'If it weren't for her, I'd still be mad as mad as I was on the day Maka disappeared…' _Stein thought as he looked over at Marie's gentle eyes. He nudged her shoulder with his own. She laughed and nudged him back.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, Maka and Soul sat in their living room. Soul had not left her side nor had his hand left hers since she returned from the past.

Soul could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest as he recalled the words his father had told him. Sev Evans was Maka Abercrombie's partner. Maka Abercrombie was Maka Albarn. Maka had been in a relationship with Stein. She had stayed at his house.

Soul squeezed her hand tightly as a painful thought entered his mind.

_'Have I lost you?' _

**_STEINXMAKA_**

Professor Stein swallowed back his urges. His hands twitched with the want to hold her and his legs bounced with the need to run to her. Stein closed his eyes and breathed.

"Stein?" Marie called as she poked her blonde head into his work room. "Dinner's ready!" Stein moved to his feet. His actions were jumpy and suppressed. Marie bit into her lip and turned toward the kitchen. Ever since Maka had returned, he'd been restless.

_'After she disappeared, I accepted that he still loved her so much that I had no place other than his friend. Now that I know Maka Abercrombie is Maka Albarn…I'm angry…why…why would she get into a relationship with him when she knew that he was old enough to be her father in the future? Why cause him so much pain?'_ Marie's hands shook as she poured Stein's tea. She could feel his eyes on her.

Her eyes widened as his hand slipped over hers and carefully removed the kettle from her hand.

"Marie…" Marie collapsed into the chair. Hot tears burned her eyes. Stein only stood staring down at her.

"Why?" She choked, "why would she do this to you?" Marie buried her head into her hands, "I accepted it when we were younger when she disappeared, I accepted that there was no room for me in your heart. But now…now that I know the truth. Why would she…"

"Even after all this time, you still love me…." Stein whispered. Marie's head shot up as he knelt in front of her. For a moment, she studied him. His expression was one of awe and troubled emotion. Her tears re-arose to the surface as the pain in her heart was becoming unbareable.

"Please..." she choked, unaware of what it was that she was begging for. Stein's eyes crinkled in pain. Her hands fell to her friend's face. She attempted to soothe the emotion away. Her hands carressed his cheeks and forehead. His hands stilled hers. His pained expression washed away. Filled by one of resolve.

"I can't make any grand promises..." Marie fell silent as he spoke, "but if you are still willing to have me...you can have what is left..." Marie's eyes widened in shock while Stein stared unmovingly at her. Aware of what his words meant, but knowing he had to move on. Maka Albarn was a need he could not fulfill. Silently, his heart broke once again.

_**STEINXMAKA**_

"Soul?" Maka questioned as his hand stopped her from rising from the couch. Her green eyes turned to him.

"Maka..." Soul's voice sounded very pained as he held her in place. "Have I lost you?" Maka sank back down onto the couch beside him.

"Soul, what are you talking about? I'm right here! How could you lose me?" Soul shook his head and turned his red eyes to her confused green.

"Do I still have a chance with you?" Maka tilted her head in confusion. Soul sat back and let his words sink in. Her mouth fell open with a tiny 'o'.

"What?" She whispered. Soul turned to her fully.

"Maka, I'm not going to pretend here. When you disappeared from that clearing, I thought you were dead. I wouldn't leave your room." Maka sat on the couch silently. Allowing his hands to slide over hers and hold her there. "It was my only connection to you. The only place that I could at least feel close to you. And then when you came back, I couldn't help myself. I had missed you so much. I'm still waiting to wake up and find that all this is a dream. I love you, Maka Albarn." Maka's eyes widened to the point of pain.

"Soul..." She whispered. She stood from the couch. "I gotta think about this..." She whispered. Her hands groped for her coat. "I'll...be back..." Soul nodded and watched as she ran out. Then crused and threw his head back onto the couch.

**_STEINXMAKA_**

Maka blinked as she realized that her feet had carried her to the cemetry. Directly in front of Franken Stein's house. She had a clear view into his kitchen. Her heart broke in her chest as she watched Marie slid from the chair and embrace him. He willingly returned that embrace.

_'He's really gone from me!' _The final piece of her heart shattered as Marie's lips touched his. Without a second's delay, she turned and darted from the cemetry.

Soul sat up quickly as the door flew open. Maka stood there before him. Her eyes glassy and wide.

"Maka?" He called, sitting up in alarm. She walked toward where he sat and fell onto the couch. "Are you okay?" Maka turned and smiled gently at him.

"I'm fine, Soul," she heaved a great sigh and turned to face him, "I can't promise you anything, Soul." Hope struck Soul hard as he listened to her words. "But, for you, I will try. You can have what's left of me..." Soul embraced her powerfully. Maka hugged him back and a lone tear made it's way down her face.

_**(A/N: Don't hate me! This is still a Stein and Maka story. It just kinda had to happen this way.**__) _


	11. Chapter 11

Professor Stein sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He cracked his knuckles loudly. The students had long since left for lunch. His heart pulled uncomfortably as the memory of today resurfaced.

_The first thing he had noticed was Soul Evans had walked in hand and hand with Maka Albarn. At first, Stein had simply assumed that it was for his comfort. _

_The second thing shook him to his core and tugged at his madness, it was the look on Maka's face. Her eyes were empty and sunken in. Her face was pale. Had she not been walking in front of him, he would have thought her dead. _

_His eyes narrowed as Soul continued to hold Maka's hand and she did not fight against him. Instead, she walked to her seat silently. Stein studied them throughout the class. Soul's soul spoke of happiness but also worry and doubt. Maka's soul was silent to him. She held no emotion. _

_Somehow, Stein had made it through the first bell without breaking and confronting his favorite miester. _

Professor Stein bent and placed his head in his hands. He bit deeply into his lip and fought off the madness that wished for control.

_**"How can you just sit there!" **_It screamed viscously at him. _**"Go take back what is ours!" **_

"I can't," Stein whispered, "she doesn't want me…"

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Maka leaned against the wall outside of her classroom. Her heart had broken completely earlier this morning. The dream or nightmare still haunted her.

_**"You will never be enough for him…" Marie declared smugly. Her beautiful face smiling. "Right, baby?" She asked. Maka's eyes widened as Stein slipped his arms around her and kissed Marie's neck. **_

_**"Yes, never enough. It was fun while it lasted…" The cruelty in the eyes she loved so much tore her heart apart.**_

_She awoke screaming. Her screaming in turn awoke Soul who broke her door down which got him Maka Chopped._

She closed her eyes and fought off tears. Her eyes widened however as she overheard her Professor's broken whisper. The tears she had been suppressing rushed to the surface.

"You're wrong…" Maka spoke aloud.

_**STEINxMAKA**_

Professor Stein's head shot up as her declaration reached his ears.

"Maka?" He called.

"Professor…" He heard her speak on the other side of the wall. He stood and walked to it and placed his hand on his side.

"Will you not come in and look at me?" Stein questioned. He received no answer. "What have I done to hurt you so?" He asked. The turning of the door handle made him back away from the wall and face the door. "Maka…" He breathed as she stood before him. She only looked at him, turned, and closed the door.

"I saw you…" She whispered. Stein tilted his head. "I saw you kiss her…" Her voice rose slightly. Stein's eyes widened. Maka continued, "was it all just a game to you? Did our time really mean nothing?" Her arms wrapped around her waist as if she were attempting to keep herself from falling apart.

"Of course it meant something!" Stein hissed angrily. Her stance and words cutting him deeply. "It meant the world to me!" Maka looked up at him.

"But means nothing to you now…" Maka whispered. Stein eyes flashed. Maka squeaked as she found herself pinned to the door of the classroom.

"Don't quickly assume," he growled into her ear. Try and she did to fight them, shivers ran down her spine and want trickled into her system. "We could end all this hurt right here, right now."

"No, we couldn't. You still kissed her," Maka whispered.

"And you still came in holding Soul's hand…" Stein shot back. Maka rolled her eyes.

"That's not as bad as you sticking your tongue down Marie's throat…" Maka snarled.

"There was no tongue," Stein returned. He leaned in close to her. His breath washed over her lips and cheeks. His slightly chapped lips brushed her as he whispered, "let me take your jealousy away…" If his simple touches were not enough to drive Maka's resistance to the point of extinction then his words were.

Maka jumped slightly as the bell signaling that lunch was over rang. Stein pulled completely away from her and back away from the door. When the door opened, he was already in his desk.

"This conversation will resume after school, Maka," Professor Stein commented in a professional air. Maka suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as Soul stepped up to her and took her hand tightly in his.

Maka couldn't shake his words from her head as she allowed Soul to pull her to the row their friends shared.

**"We could end all of this hurt right here, right now." **

**"It meant the world to me!" **

Maka closed her eyes and shook her head roughly. A small whimper fought it's way past her lips.

_'I still want him so badly!' _Maka screamed mentally. Her eyes strayed to Soul. Her heart pulled. _'It is cruel to keep him holding on when my heart belongs to another...' _Maka realized. _'I have to let him go...no matter how badly it hurts to hurt him...Soul...I hope you can forgive me...' _

Meanwhile, Stein felt his jealousy sky rocket. Silently, he wished that he could be the one holding her hand and that everything was still like it was when she was in the past, with him. He sighed quietly and lifted up the test papers as the students took their seats. He could vaguely hear the whispers from his favorite girl and her weapon.

_"Maka, did he hurt you?"_

_"No, Soul." _

_"Did he touch you?"_

_"No, Soul."_ Stein couldn't stop the smile as Maka effectively lied. Stein had been making his way to their row when Soul began a new line of questioning.

"D-" Soul began to question her again, but Maka cut him off.

"Soul," the irritation in her voice took all of those surrounding her by surprise including Stein as he stood in front of her desk with the test papers in hand, "this isn't going to work. I'm sorry, but it's just not. You're smothering me! Maybe we should go back to being just friends and partners."

"Maka…" Stein quickly passed the papers out and turned to walk away. He expected some kind of explosion from the now death-scythe, but only heard him say: "I understand. I kind of knew this was going to happen…"

Class drug by for both teacher and student. Maka's leg jumped impatiently. Soul stared at her jumping leg with arched eyebrows.

"Maka..." He whispered sharply. Maka turned to him. "Stop with the bouncy leg thing! You're shaking the whole table..." He jerked his thumb to Kid who was panicking. "You're going to give Kid a heartattack. He already can't write his name right!" Kid bit into his thumb as he overheard his friend. Soul smiled sheepishly. Maka suppressed a giggle and stopped bouncing.

She had finished her test long ago. Said test was now sitting on Professor Stein's desk. Maka blinked as she looked up at his desk. He sat with his feet on the desk and his rolling chair bent back, perfectly balanced. His eyes were focused on her. Without her consent, a small blush rose to her cheeks as she recalled all the moments they had shared in the past and in the time.

_'He has a thing for doors...' _Maka realized, this time unable to supressed the small "heh" that escaped her lips. She quickly silenced it in an effort to keep from bothering her other classmates.

Stein smiled. Already his favorite girl seemed happier.

_'Such little things affect you, Maka...' _

The much awaited moment happened: the bell rang. As students jumped from their seat and gathered their things, Maka stood slowly. As she walked down the aisle, Soul grabbed her arm gently. Maka turned and looked at him. Soul dropped her arm.

"I suppose your staying after school then?" Maka nodded, confused at his questioning. "I just wanted to know if you wanted me to pick anything up on the way home..."

"Oh..." Maka whispered, "Well, we're out of rice and chicken. Pick up that and I'll cook for us tonight!" Soul smiled happily at the mention of his favorite meal.

"Got it!" Soul declared. Maka smiled as she watched her friend walk away.

_'Maybe things can be normal between us after all...' _Maka mentally sighed with relief.

But as he walked from the room, Maka realized that the classroom was empty. She was alone with Professor Stein at last.

**_(A/N: See...now doesn't that kinda make up for the last chapter? I know things moved kinda fast, but they just can't be without each other. Stein slips into madness and Maka slips into a depression.)_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Wh-" Maka began, shifting nervously underneath her Professor's powerful stare.

"How can you believe that it meant nothing to me?" He interrupted. Maka looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you did enjoy experimentation even then…" Maka mumbled. Stein gave an outraged snort.

"Not with things such as that…" Stein whispered, coming from behind the table and rest in front of her. Because of his position in the chair, his face slightly level with hers. Her breath briefly left her as she stared into his golden-green eyes. Without her consent, her hand lifted and traced the differences she saw.

Small wrinkles lined underneath his eyes. A sign of the poor sleeping habits he had obtained at some point in his life. As she scanned her memory, she concluded that those sleeping habits must have developed after she left his younger self.

Stein had stayed admirably still as her fingertips explored the plains of his face. A small smile touched her lips as she felt the stubble that had gathered on his face. The number of the sharp hairs were large.

As her small delicate hands reached the end of his chin, his much larger ones wrapped around them gently.

"There was never a time in the past that I was playing with you…" He whispered, "the whole time we were together I was one-hundred percent serious." Maka's silence unnerved him, even more unnerving was the way she pulled her hands from his and gathered up her books.

"I still can not take you serious…" She whispered. Rage and hurt flashed through him at once. Maka gasped sharply as her body pressed into the wall. Her wide green eyes flicked toward his fist balled beside her head. His knuckles were white and hands shaking under his rage. The other hand had a bruising grip on her buttocks.

"Why ever not?" He hissed into her ear. Her body ached from the pressure of his so closely pressed to hers and the wall against her front. The need to touch him was extraordinary.

"Because you're still with Marie…" Maka choked, then gasped as he spun her around and slammed her small body against the wall.

"Marie, be damned! I want-" The sound of her hand connecting with his face echoed throughout the empty classroom. His words died on his lips.

"Marie, be damned!" Maka screeched, "Did you forget all she's done for you? Never has she given up on you. Even if you love me, you should not berate her!"

The stinging on his cheek and the shock of what she had just done still clung heavily to Stein's mind. His body was immobilized. All he could do was watched her lift her books from the floor once more and storm out of his classroom.

He fell into his chair with a defeated sigh.

"I really didn't want it to resort to this..."

Maka ran on. Anger and fear fueled her.

_'He could be exiled! I could be expelled! It would be unfair to Marie. She has been beside him, loved him, even when I didn't know about my feelings for him..' _She reasoned before slumping onto the wall. Her hands clutched her aching heart. _'But...I can't deny that I need him, want him so badly that it hurts to be away...' _The roaring of a motorcycle made her jump. It came to a screeching halt in front of her.

"Maka, I don't believe we were finished talking." Before she could run in the other direction to avoid more trouble for both him and everyone around them, Stein scooped her into his arms and threw her onto the bike.

He threw her into his arms again and carried her into his house. Then kicked his bedroom door open and threw her onto the bed. Maka instantly sat up.

"I shouldn't be in here..." She mumbled. "Couldn't you just throw me on the couch or something?"

"You had no problem being in my bedroom in the past."

"That was the past, you weren't with Marie then." His hands slammed against the wall. His violent action brought him closer to her. His breath drifted over her face, intoxiating her senses. A small whimper escaped her lips. Stein smirked. His hand ran up and down her thigh in gentle strokes. Maka struggled to fight his touch and the feelings it provoked.

"I want to be with you..." he whispered into her ear, "only you..."

"B-" His fingertips brushed her lips. Silence overcame her at the sensations that racked her.

"I'll leave Marie..." A sadness came over his face, "it will hurt her. But she will hate me if I don't..." Her senses were being overpowered by the motion of his hand on her thigh and the touch of hand as they carressed his lips. His head rested on her forehead. "I love you. I want you...only you. Please believe me..."

A tortured sigh slipped from her lips. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I believe you..." She opened her green eyes and found him smiling in relief.

"Thank you..." He whispered. Maka smiled.

"You're welcome..."


	13. Chapter 13

Maka replayed the afternoon in her head over and over as she walked into her apartment. She was greeted by Soul putting up the groceries. He smiled as she walked in.

"What did Professor Stein want?"

"Update me on the classes…" Maka mumbled. "I can't believe I missed so much!" Soul smiled.

"Well, yeah, you were gone for a lot longer than a week…" Silence fell over them. It was that awkward, suppressing silence that fell between exes.

"Listen-"

"If-" They both started at once; they smiled sheepishly at one another. Soul motioned for her to continue. Maka took a deep breath. "If…Stein and I hadn't…had that in the past…I would gladly be with you…" She watched as Soul pulled himself up onto the counter and folded his arms across his chest. Maka's attention shifted to the hem of her shirt. "But, those memories…I can't shake them…"

"You lied to me about what the conversation was about, didn't you?" Her green eyes rose to him. He smiled sadly at her.

"We actually did talk about the curriculum…but that wasn't all…" Maka admitted, unable to keep anymore from him. She had lied to him so much…hurt him too much.

"You're going to try to be in a relationship with him." He stated. Maka blushed.

"When did you get to know me so well?" Maka teased. Soul smirked.

"I've always known you…I can just read you better…" Soul looked over at the calender. "Everyday since you disappeared into the past, I wondered if there had been a way I could have stopped it. Everyday, I sat in your room. Just thinking. About us, our partnership, and when the feelings I had changed." Maka listened with a breaking heart. "Then I figured it out. My feelings started when you held out your hand to me and asked if I wanted to be your partner." Soul looked up toward the ceiling as if he were lost down memory lane. "For years before that, girls ran from me. No one wanted to be my partner. Something about me scared them away." He turned his red eyes to her. "But then, you came and torn all those beliefs apart. So I get it. Feelings like this don't go away. I may not have ever been serious with you, but I do love you." Maka could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as he spoke so intimately of her. "You love Stein. That will never go away. Neither will how I feel for you. But who know," he shrugged, "maybe one day, it will fade some."

"Oh, Soul…" Maka whispered, tears rose to her eyes. "I'm sorry!" As she closed her eyes, she heard Soul hit the floor. Then felt his hands on her cheeks, brushing away the tears that slipped from her eyes.

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad, I told you that so you'd know I'll be okay. It may hurt now, but I'll be okay." Maka sniffed and breathed deeply before opening her eyes. Soul's soulful red eyes met hers. He smiled. "So don't cry anymore." Maka laughed chokingly.

"I'm going to start cooking now…okay…"

"Okay." Maka stepped past him and began to fix his favorite. Potatoes slices cooked in a skillet with natural seasoning. It was like vegetable stir fry only with potatoes.

_ Maka stared at him with nervous eyes as he ate. His eyes widened with delight as the food touched his tongue. He swallowed and instantly turned to her._

_"What is this!" He asked. _

_ "Potatoes." She answered. Soul rolled his eyes._

_ "What's different?" _

_ "Natural seasoning," she explained holding up the small spice container as reference. "And the type of cooking oil used in the skillet." _

_ "Well, it's amazing!" Maka smiled happily. _

_ "I'm glad you like it…" _

Soul sighed and leaned against the archway of the living room. He silently prayed that he was out of Maka's view range. His chest hurt. Unconsciously, Soul grabbed the fabric of his shirt.

_'Her happiness matters. This pain will fade. It has too…' _Soul thought as he kicked himself off the wall and turned on the TV in an attempt to distract himself as Maka cooked. He smiled gently as her singing drifted to him.

When he had first became her partner, he had learned that she had a talent with her voice that matched perfectly to his playing. It had been one of the first things that had pulled him to her.

Now, the song she sang saddened him. "She Thinks His Name Was John" drifted to him. Vaguely, he wondered if the lyrics were coming from her I-pod.

_But there is one she can't put her finger on  
>There is one who never leaves her thoughts<em>

_And she thinks his name was John.  
><em>

-MakaXStein-

Stein could hear Marie crying from his work office. His heart tugged uncomfortably at the sounds her sadness.

_ "A small part of me knew that this was going to happen." _She had told him after he had explained to her the reason for breaking her heart. _"But it doesn't make it hurt any less."_


	14. Chapter 14

Maka smiled softly as Soul dragged her onto the basketball field where the rest of their friends waiting. Normalcy. She couldn't help but be happy that she had studied the rules of the game and how to play it. This time she would not lose.

"Whoever loses has to go on a date with Stein!" Black Star yelled.

_'On second thought, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to lose….' _Maka thought.

_Maka X Stein_

Stein, Spirit, Darlene, and Marie stood at the benches. Darlene was smiling as she watched her daughter.

"She really didn't learn anything about how to basketball from the last time, did she?" Spirit asked Stein as he watched his daughter. Stein laughed lightly.

"Nope." Darlene finally turned her head to him.

"It's good to see you better, Stein." She mumbled. Stein turned his head and smiled at her.

"It's good to see you with Spirit again, Darlene." She blushed and shook her head while Spirit could only smile. Stein turned his head back to the group of teens.

"I remember a time when I thought Maka would be with us. The same age as us. Watching her own children as they played." Darlene whispered whimsically. Spirit knew that she had left out one part of that dream. She had relayed it to him after Maka's disappearance in the past. The missing part: Stein standing beside her. Darlene had always believed that the two of them were good together and that they would end up getting married and having children.

Spirit couldn't help but look over at his wife and wonder if she still thought that.

_Past_

Spirit was afraid to walk into his old apartment. It had been a few months after Marie had made the premonition that Stein's sanity was slipping and it was beginning to come true. Each day, he would see less and less of his partner and friend. Spirit had taken up bringing groceries by Stein's apartment.

Stein had continued his schooling. By continued, Spirit, meant threw himself completely into becoming a doctor. He still went on missions with him and still came home to their apartment, but he would not sleep in his bedroom. Maka had slept there.

Marie had lost her eye attempting to keep Stein off a man that had enraged him. Stein hadn't forgiven himself for that.

Now a days, it was hard to see Marie without Stein or Stein without Marie. Marie had became Stein's willing life line. She kept him sane the best she could.

Now, Marie was sitting in front of them. Tears streaming down her beautiful porcelain face.

"I got a job offer in Australia!" She wailed.

"But that's a good thing!" Darlene consoled. "Right?" Her hand lay on her swelling stomach. Any day now, a beautiful baby girl was coming into their lives.

"Yes! But I wanna stay here. I wanna be there when you give birth. I wanna be there for Stein! But I also wanna take this job!"

"So, stay until you…you…you…."

"Darlene?" Both Marie and Spirit stood from the table.

"Baby's coming!" Darlene whispered. "Baby's coming. Baby's coming!"

"Really!" Spirit hollered.

"No, she's just saying that…." Marie mumbled.

"Car, Spirit…" Darlene said.

"Oh! Keys. Keys! Where are my fucking keys!" Marie and Darlene looked at one another and sweat dropped. Marie plucked the keys off the hook.

"Spirit help Darlene. I'll drive."

_End Past_

"Ha! Maka lost!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Call Stein!" Marie ordered as they drove toward the hospital. Darlene silently seconded that order. The deranged man deserved to know that she had gone into labor. Despite the fear she felt, happiness overshadowed it and pain attempted to overshadow it.

Stein glanced down at his phone as it rang. Spirit's name was on the caller ID. He sighed and lifted it to his ear.

"DARLENE'S IN LABOR! GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

_*Smack* "Stop yelling!" _

Stein smiled at the sound of Marie's voice. His sanity resurfaced but only a little. Every now and again, when he looked at Marie, he would see Maka. Darlene was a person he attempted to avoid. Too much likeness. Too much pain. But if just for today, he would be around her.

After six days of searching, the police had declared Maka Abercrombie dead.

"Okay. I'm on my way." And he was. The door shut behind him as he hung up the phone.

_End Past_

Stein's eyes widened slighty as a blushing Maka walked up to him. Unlike with her father, she did not blush or fidget. She simply looked up at him and asked outright if he would like to go on a date with her. Spirit's eyes widened from behind Stein. Darlene's mouth fell open gently. Marie's golden eyes avoided the scene all together.

Darlene watched with sad eyes as Marie's hand lifted to clutch at the small pendant around her neck. The chain glinted in the sunlight and shook under the strain of her grasp.

_'Marie...' _Darlene's heart ached for her.

"I'd love too," Stein answered smoothly. Marie's grip became tighter.

"Marie-sensei?" Soul Evans called from the court. "Would you like to play with us?" Marie looked up at his red eyes. Her own golden eyes widened. The young boy's eyes were filled with concern. A small smile flittered onto her face.

"You guys wanna join?" Marie asked Spirit and Darlene. They nodded and stepped out onto the court with the senior students.

Stein and Maka stood at the side watching them walk toward the court.

"Is it odd?" Stein asked. Maka turned to him. His golden-grey eyes turned to her. "Seeing them now?"

"No...not really. I mean it wasn't my intention to get them back together, but after seeing them together in the past...it only seemed natural for them to be together in this time..." Maka looked up to the sky. "But I was ready to accept it again when I came back if they weren't." She jumped lightly as Stein's hand closed over her own.

"Is it odd seeing me?" His eyes trailed away from her now and returned to the players on the court. "Are you disgusted?"

"NO." Maka hissed. "I'd never be disgusted by you. Sure, it's odd, but I had a small, semi-small, crush on you when I was sent back into the past." The blush she had entertained earlier returned with a venegance. "I played it off like it was just intense respect for you as a miester." Stein found himself smiling. His hand squeezed hers before he dropped it all together.

"You do realize this is not going to be easy...I'll more than likely die before you. We'll always be looked down upon by society. This could ruin your reputation..."

"That's why we're waiting until after graduation." Maka said firmly. "To be together publicly."

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to stay away from you for that long..." Stein whispered. Maka blushed.

"You won't have too, remember? Date.?"

"We're not allowed to see each publicly, so how would it be a date?"

"Well, they didn't exactly give terms." Maka mumbled. "But, you could come back to my place. Eat something and watch a movie." Maka shrugged. "Hey, anything could happen..." Stein smiled. For a moment, Maka wondered what had went so wrong in her childhood to make her date a man the same age as her father...and decided it was how he had been.

"I didn't want anyone young." Maka had told him when they reached her apartment and the food was laid out on the table. "I didn't want someone like my dad..."

"So you decided on me?"

"It wasn't my plan at first..." Maka whispered, "At first, my eyes were on Soul." Stein almost dropped his fork. Maka smiled gently. "But, then I was sent back to the past and met you." She sighed gently. "A small part of me would have loved to stay there...and make my life in it. But there were so many risks...so many things could have gone wrong. The possibility of me never being born crossed my mind. Or my fading away. Anything could have happened to me had I stayed. Would I have faded away on the day I was born and ended up in my time...or would have I just faded away? The questions would plague me during the night..." Stein's hand covered her hand.

"Eat, your food is getting cold..." Maka nodded. Silence fell over them. Stein could feel the memories tugging at his heart and the insanity he had felt pulling at him.

_Past_

"Maka..." Darlene whispered as she held her child in her arms. Spirit smiled.

"It's a fitting name for her..." He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"You know my dad's going to force us to get married now?"

"I thought we were getting married anyway?"

"We are...it's just he might chase you down with a pistol..." Spirit laughed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, not to say I wouldn't be scared...but ahh...that's an overreaction, don't you think?"

"Wouldn't you do the same if someone got little Maka here pregnant out of highschool?"

"Yes..." Spirit mumbled.

"Alright then, not so different.." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come on in!" The door opened to reveal Stein and Marie. They both smiled as they looked at the little life in her arms. Marie instantly started gushing. Stein simply came to stand next to Spirit. He laid his hand on his partner's shoulder and squeezed gently before letting his hand drop. Spirit flashed a quick smile his friend's way before turning his eyes back to his small family.

Stein's heart ached.

_'If only...' _Stein thought longingly. Maka Abercombrie's face flashing into his head once more. Her smile and eyes as bright as sunshine and gems.

"What'd you name her?" Marie asked.

"Maka." Both Darlene and Spirit spoke. Stein and Marie fell silent. Marie's golden eyes filled with tears. Stein smiled through the pain in his chest.

_'Maka...' _

_End Past_

"Ein..." Maka giggled gently as he jerked from his memories. She smiled. "Welcome back to the present!" She teased. Her eyes widened as he stood from the table. Slow, as if a predator, he walked toward her. He pinned her to the wall gently.

Maka studied him closely. His eyes were wild. He had lost himself to insanity.

"Stein?" Maka whispered as his hand traveled up her thigh. Her school uniform was suddenly feeling very hot.

"Do you know how torturous it was for me?" He hissed into her ear, "when you disappeared..." When she didn't answer, his nails dug into her thigh. She bit tightly into her body lip to keep from voicing her enjoyment. Maka could only shake her head under his gaze. "Then all those years I stood and watched the woman that resembled her take on mission after mission with her partner...how cruel..." His nails dug deeper. The once pleasurable feeling turned painful as his nails broke through her skin.

"Ah!" Maka whimpered.

The small noise seemed to pulled her professor out of his insanity.

"Maka..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh god…" Stein choked as he realized what he had done. Maka's whole body had tensed at the pain. His eyes widened in horror as beads of her blood rose to the surface, marring her white skin with it's red. He swallowed and grabbed her around her bottom. Without hesitation, Stein lifted the small girl into his arms and carried her toward her bathroom. There he sat her on the sink.

"Stein…" Maka attempted as she watched his rapid search. "What are you looking for?"

"Hydrogen peroxide…"

"It's the brown bottle." He continued to dig until he found it. He rose up with wide eyes and unscrewed the top. Maka slipped her hands over his and held them in place. His panicked eyes focused on hers. "Stein, it wasn't your fault…"

"The hell it wasn't!" Stein barked.

"Okay, it was." She admitted, "but I love both sides of you…the insane and the sane…" Her words were rewarded with a wide smile. He pecked her lips gently.

"Let me take care of you…" Maka blushed, nodded, and removed her hands from over his. He smiled and poured the liquid over the crescent shapes on her upper thighs. He smiled lightly when she jerked at the cold. As he screwed the top on a horrifying thought racked his brain:

What if, next time he lost it, he hurt her worse?

"Stein?" She questioned as he laid his head down on her thin shoulder.

_'She's so delicate…so breakable…one mistake like that and I could break her trust in me…for good.' _He thought, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and stepped in between her thighs. _'I only just got her back…' _

Stein was vaguely aware of her hand running through his hair. She seemed to know that right now, he wanted no words. All he needed was the simple touches that brought comfort. That was until she shifted her hips in what he was sure was an innocent attempt to move away from the mouth of the sink. The sink's fountain was probably biting into her back.

Stein smiled wolfishly and tilted his head to the side as if seeking a new position. Maka's hand never stilled, but the motion stuttered as she felt him kiss her neck gently. The gentle kiss turned into a bite. He stepped closer to her. His prominent want pressing against her middle.

"Stein!" She hissed, "date night does not mean home run first night!" He chuckled against the skin of her neck as his hands wandered up her thighs, purposely skipping over the marks on her thighs. Maka bit deeply into her lip. "Well, we shouldn't…." She whimpered as his fingers danced further upward. She felt his breathe on her neck as he let out a breathy laugh.

"You were saying?" He breathed.

"Oh…you're evil…" She groaned. He smiled and pulled her away from the sink and lead her into her own bedroom.

Minutes later, they were stopped by pounding on her apartment door. Maka and Stein quickly redressed and fought with the covers to the door. When Maka opened the door, she found her mother and father standing there.

"We thought we'd come by and visit!" Spirit yelled as he fell into his daugther. Hugging her and crying. "Why didn't you ask daddy on a date?" He wailed.

"Because that wasn't the bet..." Maka mumbled and cast her pleading eyes toward her mother. Darlene smiled and took pity on her daughter.

"Come on, Spirit, let our daughter go..." He whimpered and pulled her closer. He too seemed to sense the double meaning in Darlene's words. Maka blinked her green eyes at her mother. She just smiled encouragingly. Stein sighed and slipped behind him. He tapped his friend on the shoulder. Spirit's head slowly turned. He squeaked at the look on Stein's face and ducked behind Darlene. Darlene and Maka dissolved into fits of laughter. Stein smiled. A wicked idea manifested itself into his head. As he walked back by Maka, he let his hand brush her butt. A smile danced across his face as she kept on talking to her parents as if he had done nothing. His hand kept dancing across the soft material of her skirt. His goal was to distract her. Her hands kept moving as she talked. He smiled and dipped his fingers lower.

Finally, his desired reaction surfaced, she stuttered. "Dad, could you go with Stein into the kitchen to get some drink? There in the frig. I want to talk to mom about something..." Willingly, Spirit grabbed his best friend by the arm and pulled his into the kitchen. Maka sighed in relief.

"So," Darlene drawled, smiling deviously, "What were the two of you doing when we knocked..." She watched in amusement as her daughter blushed.

"How do you know?" She stuttered. Darlene smiled.

"Your buttons..." She mumbled, pointing to the pattern. "You missed three..."


	17. Chapter 17

Long after her husband fell asleep, Darlene lay awake thinking about her daughter's situation. Easily she tuned out his snores as she pondered what could be done. Spirit would never approve of his little girl dating the professor, no matter what had happened in the past. Darlene bit into her lip gently and looked out the window.

And idea came to her as her eyes landed on Blair, the busty witch that lived with her daughter and her partner, she smiled.

_'Of course…how could I have forgotten?' _

The next morning, before Spirit could awake, Darlene slipped from the house leaving a false note. She smiled as she pulled her coat to her body tighter. Darlene flagged down a cab. Five hours later, she was in the old run down town she had lived in when she was college. She smiled and slipped into the falling apart building that had been her apartment.

With a confident hand she knocked on the door in front of her.

"What?" A woman with long blonde hair and toffee eyes demanded. "D-Darlene!" She stuttered, her eyes widening in fear.

"Hey, Maria…remember that favor you owe me?" She asked as she pushed herself into the room. Darlene could hear the woman shaking as she closed the door.

"Of-Of course…" She stuttered.

"I need you to make a potion for me…" She flicked her hair and sat on the edge of the couch. Maria tilted her head to the side in confusion. "An de-aging potion…"

Darlene smiled as Maria began to shake with excitement. She only smiled wider as the young witch began to tick her hips back and forth as she gathered the ingredient. The young girl was practically vibrating with the urge to push for gossip. Ever since Darlene had saved her from death at the hands of a rather cruel miester, the young witch was in her debt. A debt that she intended to claim now. If only for her daughter's sake for she hated to give such an amusement up.

Through the years, Darlene had appeared at the front step of Maria just to see the young witch squirm. An enjoyment she had seemed to pick up from Stein. During those years she had learned a lot about the small slip of a woman. Maria was a very confident, outgoing, bubbly, energetic seventeen year old.

As Darlene watched the young woman dance around her room, she couldn't stop from recalling the moment she had saved her.

_**"Get away from me!" Darlene stopped at the top of the stairs. Vaguely she was aware of her weapon's questions. She shook them off and took off in the direction of the distraught voice. She skidded to a stop in a deserted alleyway. There she saw an image that chilled her blood. **_

_**The very man that she had been sent to pursue stood before a small blonde attempting to do the very thing his name was on the list for. **_

_**"Hey, buddy!" Darlene hollered as Spirit squeaked. **_

_**"Are you crazy!" He yelped. She ignored him and stepped closer. **_

_**"Did you not hear her to back off?" **_

_**"What's it to you, girly?" Darlene smiled evilly before straightening. **_

_**"Since you're on my execution list, it's got everything to do with me." The man froze. He suddenly understood. His time was up. He straightened to strike only to be sliced in half. **_

_**"Are you alright?" Darlene asked. Her eyes widened as she realized that the frightened girl she had just saved was a witch…**_

"Here you go!" Maria exclaimed. A bottle of clear liquid balanced on her palms. Her long blonde hair flowing around her.

"That was fast…" Darlene mumbled. Maria beamed and shrugged. "Thank you, Maria." Darlene said as she stood from the couch. "I'll be back later." As she walked from the apartment she swore she heard the small girl squeak.

Stein sighed, stretched, and cracked his knuckles.

"Sure! Yeah, he's in!" He inclined his head to listen to the conversation Marie was having. Just as the busty blonde popped her head into his study. "Stein! Darlene!" She handed the phone to him with a smile that Stein could see through.

Marie was still badly hurt by what he had done no matter how badly she tried to cover it up. Her golden eyes no longer shined with the luster they had. Her golden hair seemed to lose it's shine.

"Hello." He finally answered. His eyes pulling away from his saving grace from insanity.

_"Hey, do you mind if I come over? There is something I need to give you." _

"I don't mind."

_"Great, I'll be right over." _He disconnected the line.

"Did you just hang up on her?" Marie demanded. Stein looked at her unblinkingly.

"I do believe I just did."

Minutes later, Stein and Darlene sat across his kitchen table with the small bottle sitting in the middle.

"It won't affect your memory or anything you've learned in the past few years. It won't alter that. You'll just look younger. And for all appearances, you will be." Darlene explained. Her nerves on edge. The whole time Stein had not said a word, just stared at her. "Look!" Darlene yelped, slamming her hands onto the table. "You want to be with my daughter! You want to be happy with my daughter! You don't want any obstacles, right?" Stein nodded. "Then take the damn potion!"

"Have you asked her about this?" The first sentence he had spoken since she arrived-only six words, but there meaning still had enough influence to weaken the headstrong woman.

"No."

"If I do this, it's for her. But I want her to want it." Darlene sighed and ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"Fine." she pulled the potion off the table and pulled her friend from the chair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked as she pulled him through the door.

"Maka's apartment."

"I want you to do it." Maka stated point blank. "I don't want to lose you after only a few years." Her small hand lay on the tiled counter top while her other cupped her hip. A large grey t-shirt graced her small frame and tight blue jeans hugged her hips. Her hair fell loosely at her shoulders.

Darlene shook her head in amazement and amusement.

"An hour of explaining to you," she said to Stein before swinging her hand toward her daughter, "and she instantly says that she wants you to do it…" Maka smiled slightly. Darlene handed the potion to Stein once again. He quietly uncorked the bottle and tipped it into his mouth. As he drained the bottle a bright light encased him. Maka and Darlene held their hands over their eyes.

When the haze cleared a younger Stein stood before them. Maka smiled brightly. Darlene chuckled at the look on her daughter's face. Stein pulled her toward him and kissed her lips passionately.

"Well, I'll just…ah…excuse myself.." Darlene murmured.

"Thanks, mom, really!" Maka called from around her love's shoulder. Darlene smiled and slipped out of the room. She couldn't wait to break this to Spirit-still blissfully asleep in their apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

For many of those that knew the older Stein, it was odd seeing him as his younger self. Especially when that younger man was standing at the side of Maka Albarn. Hand and hand as they walked down the street, but the two only smiled as they passed co-workers and friends.

Inside the school house, Death stood in front of his mirror watching as his favorite miesters walked together. He switched the view onto Soul Evans. He smiled. Soul Evans stood beside a small blonde witch. Her nimble finger twirled her hair as she bounced back and forth on her feet. Soul leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Whatever that something was caused the small girl to blush and her toffee colored eyes to widen.

"How long has she been here?" His son asked, pointing to the small girl dressed in a baggy t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I believe she joined us a few weeks ago. Shortly after Stein changed his appearance." Death announced. "According to Darlene, she's a good witch. Only uses her powers to heal than to harm…I never believed it possible for a good witch to exist…"

"What's her name?" Death the Kidd asked.

"Maria."

Once more, he switched views to his janitor and death scythe-Spirit Albarn. He laughed at the image he saw.

"You did what?"

"Really, Spirit, do I have to repeat myself?" Darlene demanded with her hands on her hips.

"My little girl…" He whimpered. Death shook his head in amusement.

"It seems everything ended well…I wonder when we'll get the wedding invite…"

True to his wonder, five months after Maka's second graduation, a wedding invitation arrived in the mail for Death and his son.

**THE END**

**(Thank you to all of you that have kept with this story. I hope you enjoyed it!)**


End file.
